


100 Kinks - Gamaru - In the dark

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 26 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: GamaruKink: In the dark





	100 Kinks - Gamaru - In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Gamaru - In the dark  
> requested by someone who's got lots of adoration for Toto <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Bastard.. _hgnn_..” Totomaru moaned, palms resting against the wall in front of him. The pleased sounds and tone of voice didn’t exactly make the insult sound very convincing and truth be told, he didn’t _entirely_ mean it. Just a little. But damn, this felt so good! 

“Gihi. Ya try sayin’ that again later,” Gajeel responded while pressing closer and resting his hands next to Toto’s, feeling the cold material beneath his palms while his entire body was heated up. 

“S-Shut up-” 

And the dragon slayer did, for now, starting to thrust again slowly. Both of the former Phantom Lord mages were completely indulding in the feel they were giving each other, bodies pushed up against one another and grunts of heat could be heard in the dark room they had disappeared to so they could blow off steam and escape from that damn crowd in the party hall on the main floor. 

Totomaru loved feeling Gajeel press flush against his rear and even though he was too stubborn to admit that right now after their small argument, his sounds were revealing enough by far. Feeling his lover slide into him as deep as possible in their current position educed moan after moan and when the movements picked up a little more speed the fire mage couldn’t help but throw his head back in pleasure, lips parted and panting. Gajeel groaned, both of them giving up talking as the heat grew faster. He dug his teeth into the other man’s shoulder, withdrawing his hands from the wall and placing them on Toto’s hips instead keeping him as close as possible with a firm tug. 

Damn, what a great feeling. They could hardly see a thing but this somehow made it even more exciting. Fuck everything else right now, they both had needed this badly and when Gajeel felt the increase of warmth overwhelm him, his muscles tensing, he gave a little higher-pitched groan, his motions growing frantic and uncontrolled as he came and hearing Toto utter gasp as he did so.


End file.
